From That Other Realm
by Doug2
Summary: The Charmed Ones get visited by a Spellman. Please review!


From That Other Realm

Most cramped and forgotten alleys in old San Francisco looked alike, run down, dirty, dark, but Appleton Alley was quite different. On the north side of the hill it seldom received much direct sunlight and always seemed to have a perpetual mist in it lying close to the ground. The backsides of the buildings facing the alley were old, dirty and their dark brown weather-beaten wooden siding was hanging loose at odd angles. Piles of trash littered the broken payment and every window and door was boarded up. Phoebe and Piper wandered into the alley while Phoebe was concentrating on a piece of scrap paper.

"Number seventeen Appleton Alley. This must be the place," said Phoebe going in first.

"That's not how I read this alley," said Piper nervously looking from side to side. It looked too much like the alleys where they had battled demons around midnight and yet her watch read only three o'clock in the afternoon.

Passing three well boarded up back doors Phoebe came to an equally shabby door that had a badly faded sign above it that read, "Ye Olde Unicorn Shoppe." Next to the door was an old piece of rusted metal lying on the ground. Phoebe reached down and turned it over reading 'One' and something that barely looked like a "Seven." Phoebe's face brightened up and she exclaimed, "See, we found it!"

"An abandoned building? Looks more like a hangout for squatters, drug dealers and demons! I don't like it. I'm heading for the car, Phoebes," said Piper throwing her hands up and walking away.

Phoebe turned toward her sister putting her hands on her hips. "Piper! This is supposed to be a wonderful.."

The door creaked deeply as it opened up. The interior was incredibly dark and great mounds of moist mist rolled out of the door knee high deep. Phoebe's adventurous heart skipped a bit as she stepped inside.

"Welcome Magical Beings!" an ancient magical voice called out.

"Phoebe, this is not getting any better!" said Piper backing off a bit.

"Come on and take a chance," smiled Phoebe poking her head out.

Piper just shook her head no.

"Then you watch the alley. I'm checking this place out!" said Phoebe as she disappeared inside.

"Oh Phoebe! Mom should have given you 'Thrill' for a middle name. I wish I could get a premonition right now. Damn. Phoebe, get back out here right now!" shouted Piper as she ran in after her. The air was damp and chilly as the door slowly closed behind her leaving Piper in complete darkness. Chills ran up and down her back as her panic meter reached its peak.

"Um, Phoebe?" called out Piper who could see nothing in the darkness. Her voice resounded back in an unnatural echo. "Phoebe?"

Taking baby steps forward holding her arms out in front of her Piper walked through the darkness hitting something that felt like cobwebs. Her vision went screwy as she saw bright lights laced with colors swirling in front of her. As everything became crystal clear she saw an old style European shop with lots of people milling about. The shelves were covered with old bottles of potions and herbs. Antique light fixtures hung from the ceiling. A little old man sat behind the counter talking to a red-haired woman wearing an Elizabethan costume. Many of the other people milling about had on strange costumes and archaic clothes. A few customers even had some of the physical characteristics that reminded Piper of demons. Piper cringed a bit and ran over to Phoebe who was rummaging through an old wooden barrel.

"Phoebes. Phoebes, these people around here are not normal. Look at them!" she called out.

Phoebes pulled her head from the barrel and pushed her hair back. "What did you expect in a magic shop? Piper, you're a witch. IS THAT NORMAL?" asked Phoebe in her little girl voice.

"Well, at least I don't look like that or that or Yuk! that!" exclaimed Piper looking around without trying to stare. "The only horn I ever had was a trumpet I tried to learn to play in the fifth grade!"

"Yea, I kind of noticed that one myself. Look. This is an Inter-cosmic Wicca Potion and Herb Shoppe. We're outside our normal plane of existence. Witches from everywhere can come here," explained Phoebe. "Leo suggested that we come here. Remember?"

"I thought my hubby had something more like that apothecary over on Fremont in mind. This doesn't look much like Kmart!" yelled Piper in an annoyed whisper.

"If we're to get rid of that Exthoes dude, I need a few things that Grams never stocked. If we can't find it in San Francisco, then it has GOT to be here. Now where is that platypus brains?" wondered Phoebe out loud.

Piper sighed. Phoebe had never lost her enthusiasm for their inherited gift. It took them off in directions that they had never even dreamed of growing up in what seemed to be a typical middleclass home. Nothing seemed to faze Phoebe when it came to these those Wicca rites, potions and other weird and unusual things. Humming a bit Piper perused the old dusty shelves browsing. Looking at one bottle she exclaimed, "Eye of newt? Umm. I didn't think I even that that even existed. You never know when they might need it." Piper picked it up and headed over to Phoebe.

Phoebe was impatiently waiting at the counter behind one disturbed individual arguing with the ancient apothecary owner.

"No, no! This baby caterpillar fur was not fresh. You told me it was. That is not a nice thing. I want my money back!" a blond mature witch cried leaning over the counter in the face of the shopkeeper.

"Miss Spellman, I assure you that it was very fresh. My assistant searched the hills for newborn caterpillars just last Tuesday," explained the owner in an ancient creaky voice trying to look innocent.

"Hah! This stuff is as stiff as barbwire. It should be light and delicate like a moonbeam. I needed it to summon an old boyfriend and instead I turned my cat into a chicken. He was most annoyed, not that wasn't an improvement. The red comb sure looked cute on him. Anyway I want my money back OR I will take my business elsewhere, Mr. Not So Great Al Chemist," she said putting her hands on her hips.

The old man shook his head. "I'm sorry, no returns or exchanges. That has been my policy for 300 years. You've been my customer for almost that long." And he had been dealing with her tantrums and quirks for centuries, too.

"No, that's not fair," she said stamping her foot.

Phoebe seemed to agree with her as the owner pulled out a yellowed crystal ball.

"I do have a couple of old crystal balls here I might be willing to part with in exchange for that used caterpillar fur," he said temptingly dangling the crystal ball in front of her.

"No, I want my money back!" exclaimed Miss Spellman. "And that's final!"

The clever merchant continued to dangle it in front of her as rainbows of light danced off the crystal ball beginning to mesmerize the witch.

"What do I need with..with ..with. Oh give it too me. What does it do?" she asked turning it over and squinting into it.

"They're not too practical. A bad batch all of them. That one only tunes into some bloke named Erik Estrada," he lamented shaking her head.

"Ponch? I'll take it! I'm still looking elsewhere for my fresh potion ingredients! Now how does this things work?" she said still staring into it.

Phoebe approached the front desk. Just as Piper joined Phoebe a commotion could be heard in the back of the store followed by the screaming of several of the patrons. A path through the crowd formed heading straight for Piper and Phoebe.

"Charmed Ones, you are now mine!" screamed a red and orange-faced demon flying low over the heads of the magical beings.

"Piper!" screamed Phoebe pleading for her sister's help.

Reaching out Piper froze the demon and half of the shop patrons. "Phoebes. It didn't work all the way. Are those the good guys or the bad guys?" screamed Piper.

"Do I care? Retreat!" said Phoebe heading for the door.

"Who turned on the icebox?" asked Miss Spellman. "I'm out of here!" she exclaimed following Phoebe and Piper pocketing her newfound trinket.

Several groups of witches and magical beings also headed for the door. Through the darkness and out into the foggy alley tumbled Phoebe, Piper and Miss Spellman. The door disappeared behind them.

"This is not our linen closet!" screamed Miss Spellman.

"Linen closet? No way. We are in San Francisco! Um?" asked Phoebe trying to smile at their new acquaintance as she stood up dusting herself off.

"Yes, but where 'this' is not my home. From ceiling to floor, OPEN this door!" she said pointing the finger at where the old door had been. Nothing happened.

"The little shop is closed for repairs. Please come again!" said the same magical voice.

"Drat! Stuck in this place. Well, better that the three weeks I spent in a petrie dish when that rejuvenation spell backfired. Oh, I was slimy then. Yuck. Well, off to a hotel. Bye!" waved Miss Spellman smiling sticking her finger in the air.

"Wait!" cried Phoebe "You can stay with us!" Phoebe seldom met other magical beings and this one seemed to catch her fancy.

"I think our house is full right now!" whispered Piper gritting her teeth and grabbing Phoebe by the arm. She had had enough and just wanted to get home.

"Oh, come on. It'll be fun! We can find out when that the Olde Unicorn Shoppe might be opened again. We have connections," smiled Phoebe thinking of Leo "Right, Piper?"

"If it's no bother," said Hilda tilting her head to one side. "That would be very nice, thank you."

"Really!" said Phoebe.

"Great. Hilda Spellman," she said offering her hand.

"Phoebe and Piper Halliwell," replied Phoebe pumping her hand.

"Hi," a noncommittal Piper waved.

"Pleased to meet you. The lift's on me," smiled Hilda who twirled her finger in the air and they all vanished from Appleton Alley.

"No, please. I was unavoidably detained last night. If I could just have five minutes of your time. Yes, I know. Two minutes. Yes, but. Yes, but. Well thank you! Good bye!" Prue slammed down the phone immediately regretting it. While getting ready to do a night shoot of a local entrepreneur for a 415 article, two warlocks broke in on them at the manor. Even with their normal efficient job of vanquishing the baddies, it was far too late to get back with him. Prue had a lot of explaining to do and no real good mortal reason. Juggling two completely different incompatible lifestyles had worn Prue very thin lately. She was thankful that at least she had her sisters to keep herself in balance. Sighing she turned to the living room as three figures magically appeared. Two of them Prue recognized.

"What the hell?" exclaimed an all ready stressed out Prue marching over to them looking very determined.

"Hi, Prue!" chimed in Phoebe looking quite excited.

Piper stood there with her head spinning. "God, my stomach!" she moaned falling down on the couch.

"Um, blinking? If memory serves that is a demon power! When did you start keeping company with the likes of them?" asked Prue placing her hands on her hips. Phoebe definitely had some explaining to do.

"Hey, watch what you're saying there!" piped in Hilda. "Who is this and what is she talking about?"

"Hilda, this is our sister Prue. She is just a little over protective at times. Prue, this is Hilda Spellman. She's a good witch from another plane that we met at the old Unicorn Shoppe. Some demon was after us in the store and she got trapped here with us when the store door kind of vanished. Now she is an innocent we need to help," exclaimed Phoebe looking a little sheepishly.

"Innocent? Why I.." started Hilda laughing at Phoebe.

"Shoosh," Phoebe said clapping her hand over Hilda's mouth. "You're an innocent!"

"Fine. She needs help. How do we move her along?" asked Prue looking quite annoyed. The last thing Prue needed now was more problems coming with her magical job.

"Hopefully with the help of LEO! LEO! LEO!" Phoebe called up to the ceiling.

Piper's loving husband encircled her as she still lay recovering on the couch. "Hi. What's wrong, darling?"

"Just an attack from a new form of orbbing. Or shimmering. Or blinking! Whatever!" explained Piper snuggling into her hubby. She felt MUCH better now.

"Actually it was the little sister that called. Our new friend Hilda needs to know when the old Unicorn Shoppe will be opened for business so she can get back to her home, Leo. It closed up at a most inconvenient time," said Phoebe.

"We can't just pop her back in? We are witches!" Prue reminded them stating the obvious.

"Crossing ethereal planes is not easy. One could end up stuck in the wrong one. If Hilda knows an easy way back, she best take it," explained Leo shrugging just a bit. "Sorry."

"You know that's true. We have this one entrance and exit to our other realm through our linen closet. Not only is it convenient but we can stop off and pick up towels whenever we need them," chimed in Hilda.

"All this is fascinating, but here in this 'realm' I use my car to get around. Right now it's around the corner from that crazy alley halfway across the city," said Piper sounding peeved.

"No problem. Allow me!" said Hilda who spun her finger in the air and the car appeared in the living room pushing the other occupants against the wall.

"On the curb would be nice!" yelled Prue as she leaned up against the hood. There was no room for her to move the car.

"Sorry!" whined Hilda as the car disappeared, the furniture reappeared and the car appeared on the street. "That happens once a century or so. Maybe once a week," Hilda frowned. She had often wiggled her finger a little too hastily from time to time.

"She can really kick ass with that power of hers!" smiled Phoebe who wished she had the same type of powers.

"Yep. That's where I feel it," said Piper rubbing her rear after being pushed into the wall. "Leo, darling. Could you please get us an otherworldly view of the whereabouts of the door to that Wicca shop? Please darling?" asked Piper flirting a bit with her husband.

Leo grinned a little sheepishly. "Sure. I'll be back in a flash. Bye dear," said Leo giving her a peck and then vanishing.

"Hurry!" Prue yelled toward the ceiling as she collapsed on the couch next to Piper.

"Prue, we have a guest!" whispered Phoebe.

"That's OK. I know the type. Always everything done straight, everything by the book. Just like my sister, Zelda," said Hilda shaking her head. All the stories she could tell them.

"Prue's just cautious. She's been watching over us since we lost our Mom when we were kids," explained Piper trying to defend her sister.

"That's awful. Zelly's been watching over me like that for 600 years. It can get to be a drag," she said making a comfortable chair appear behind her and sitting down.

"Whoa. That would make you..ah.." stammered Piper shaking her head.

"637 this coming October. And not a gray hair on me," smiled Hilda holding up her hands in a 'that's me' fashion.

"Well, we're only going to be around another sixty years or so. That's amazing," said Phoebe sitting down next to her. "We're more like mortals in this realm subject to sickness, death, taxes!"

"Hey, it's not all skulls and crossbones. Ever try to get those old archaic expressions out of your head? People look at you like your crazy going around sounding like someone's great-great-great-great-grandmother," said Hilda shaking her head. "Zounds!"

"You see here our witch powers are nothing when compared to the power you have. I mean, we can levitate or freeze things or move things. How do you do it?" asked Phoebe.

"Well first you have to be born a witch. No problem there. Then you wait until you're sixteen like my niece, Sabrina. After getting your witch's license you can do most anything," explained Hilda. "I failed three times myself. Getting a driver's license was almost as hard. All those rules and regulations!"

"A witch's license? Now that's something I could really get into," said Phoebe dreaming a bit.

"It's not a test as much as a trial period. You have to learn the two basics of magic FUN and..uh..uh.. that R word. Reprehensible, redundancy, retribution, responsiveness?" said Hilda scratching her head while looking for the right word. "What is it?"

"RESPONSIBLILTY?" asked Prue tilting her head to one side.

"Yea that's it. I figured you'd know that one. That part is always getting in the way of the other one. You need more of the first one, Pruie dear," Hilda pointed her finger at Prue who found herself in a clown costume laughing hardily.

While Phoebe put up her hand to her mouth giggling behind it while Piper retorted, "Turn her back this instant! It isn't right that you force things on her."

Prue kept on fighting her laughing fit, but she couldn't stop it.

"You look like you could use some fun in your life too. Even ridden the Endless Roller Coaster?" asked Hilda smiling a bit strangely.

"No!" said Piper throwing her hands up at Hilda, but being a good witch she didn't freeze.

"Uh, Hilda. Piper can be a lot of fun when she wants to be. Please unhex my sister. Prue can loosen up at times, though it takes quite a bit of effort," said Phoebe pleading with Hilda. "Please?"

"OK. But she better lighten up fast. There you go!" said Hilda pointing at her. "Back to your old drab self."

Prue resumed her normal composure, but quickly became very mad. Raising her arm, Phoebe screamed. "No, Prue! She was only trying to help! Ah ha. I think we're outmatched this time," yelled Phoebe jumping in front of Hilda.

"Help, my ass. This weirdo is dangerous. The sooner we get her on her way, the more I can .. Oh you two deal with it. I have to try and line up my subject again. If any demons or warlocks show up tell them to sit down and take a number. I'll be in my room on the phone!" screamed Prue as she stomped upstairs.

"Warlocks? Demons?" asked Hilda confused. "Doesn't sound like a tea party crowd."

"Well, you see they aren't just male witches here in our realm. Our lot in life is to help those innocents that come up against these baddies. A warlock is a good witch who turned bad. A demon is a magical being that wrecks havoc. We get to stop them. Magic isn't our way of life; it's just a sideline," explained Phoebe who wished there was more to their magical lives to make their lives easier.

"Demons and warlocks can ruin our life very easily if we're not careful!" said Piper thinking of all the pain her sisters had gone through during the last three years.

"Hmm. I knew a few warlocks that could be very demonish but not usually till the second date," quipped Hilda. "Our council usually takes care of the rule breakers. I should know, I've been in front of them a few times myself."

"Well these aren't like bad old boyfriends except for Piper's ex. They more want to kill us and take our powers. That's why we were told the old shop might have some Dominican rhubarb greens to help deal with a demon. We just couldn't find it here at any shop in our realm," lamented Phoebe.

"Oh, no problem. Our mother used to use that to help curl our tassels and put some lift in our garters. That was before we had starch. One two three!" she said pointing a table. A smelly brown stinking mess appeared.

"Good God, what it is that?" said Piper holding her nose.

"Fresh Dominican rhubarb greens. It does clear the sinuses. Really gets the mind going," smiled Hilda sniffing it in. "Just don't let it sit around more than a couple of days. Boy, does it go bad!"

"I'll get this thing in the kitchen. Pew! This has got to be the worst thing I have ever smelled. Why can't we need a good old-fashioned homeopathic herbal spice?" asked Piper as she carried it into the kitchen as far from her nose as possible.

"So can you teach me something about magic? I mean we can't do anything for ourselves without these consequences kicking in. I mean I know there is a marvelous world of magic out there and I wish we could do something with it!" pleaded Phoebe listening closely to Hilda.

"Well then if you must start.." began Hilda whispering to Phoebe.

A shattering noise came from the front hallway indicating that a demon had appeared.

"Oh my God! It's that Exthoes. PIPER, we need that potion now!" screamed Phoebe running for the kitchen.

"Potion, smotion," said Hilda as she pointed her finger at the demon. "There see how you like it inside a Petrie dish slime and all!" chuckled Hilda looking pleased with herself.

Piper came running back in. "It's not ready but.. Whoa, what's the commotion?"

"Uh, Hilda took care of him. He's inside there," pointed Phoebe looking very cute. Her power could definitely come in handy thought Phoebe.

"Something near the E. Coli variety I believe. I wouldn't know. That's Zelly's cup of tea. At least he's gone. Did you still smell his breath?" asked Hilda. "Yuck!"

Prue came running down the stairs. "What was that? A false alarm?"

"Ah, no. Miss Little Power of Three took care of it here," pointed Piper to the little glass dish. Piper was finally impressed with their slightly wacky guest.

"Real butt kicking magic has its advantages. Thanks Hilda," said Phoebe giving her a hug.

"No problem. Glad to be of service. For somebody. For once. Makes me think like I need more of a purpose back home," sighed Hilda. "I guess there is a flip side to all that fun."

"Now you're learning something," glowed Prue crossing her arms looking directly at her.

"We'll take your help anytime. Right Piper?" Phoebe asked her sister.

"Yep. Anyone that saved my butt has my eternal gratitude," said Piper as a figure orbed in around her.

"Can I help you with your posterior? " asked Leo looking cute.

"Anytime darling, what's up?" asked Piper hugging him tightly.

"Ah, Hilda. The door to the Old Unicorn Shoppe is now opened. Can I give you a lift there?" asked Leo offering her White Lighter Airlines.

"No thanks, I can ride my own vacuum cleaner. Prue, Piper, Phoebe. Thanks for the crash pad. I hope to see you again sometime. Bye now!" she said vanishing leaving the Charmed Ones insufficient time to wave goodbye.

"That was an interesting innocent," said Piper still holding her hubby.

"Kind of a free-spirit!" mused Phoebe. "She sure could sure use that finger!"

"And she wouldn't remind you of anyone? Free spirited? Always in trouble?" asked Prue shaking her head a bit. Prue was still amazed by her younger sister though she had started to understand her a bit.

"Cute, younger, snappy dresser, quick witted? I get your drift. All that extra high-octane magic would probably get me into more trouble. I'm just as happy with the powers we have. Though that materialization power was really neat!" sighed Phoebe.

"Good idea Phoebes. Keep those nice clean thoughts. Meanwhile the white lighter and I are going to go be alone. Ta!" said Piper as they orbed out.

Phoebe was just as glad that she didn't get a peak into Hilda's world of magic. But then, maybe…

THE END


End file.
